It is sometimes required for embedded devices to quickly start specific processing. For example, it is required for car navigation systems to display a rear view camera image on a car navigation screen in a short time after turning on the power. Recently, it is also becoming popular to adopt a multi-core environment for high-function information apparatuses such as car navigation systems. Furthermore, in the high-function information apparatuses such as car navigation systems, it is required from a viewpoint of performance that a high-function versatile OS (Operating System) playing a main function operates fully using resources of an embedded device. In such situations, a method (for example, Patent Document 1) is proposed in which, in a multi-core environment, a dedicated core is provided to quickly start specific processing having a necessity to be quickly started (hereinafter called as specific processing); a versatile OS is started in another core; and after completing activating the versatile OS, the control by the dedicated core is transferred to the versatile OS, so that the versatile OS starts SMP (Symmetric Multiple Processor) operation to thereafter perform the specific processing.